My Beast Boy Wonder
by Zuko of the Water Tribe
Summary: This is a story about BB and Raven. To prove I don't only write about Robin. Mostly. : BBxRaven - alot of them. RobinxStar - only a little of them.


My Beast Boy Wonder

Created on: 6/11/08 at 12:50 PM

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azara-"_ "Uh... Raven? Is this a bad time?" I looked up in annoyance to see a embarrased looking Beast Boy at my door.

"What do you want?" I snapped, looking at him with one eye open and the other closed, like I was still trying to meditate. But my mind was far from the three words I repeated every day. I was focused on the green boy in front of me.

My dark purple hair fell in front of my eyes as I pulled down my hood and stopped my meditation. I gracefully put my feet on the ground and walked over to Beast Boy, pulling a stray hair away from my face. "Well?"

"Um...I found something in the store when me and Robin went to the mall. Er... I thought you might like it. So I got it for you. Um..." Beast Boy trailed off, staring at his feet.

My heart welled the size of a watermelon, but I kept my cool and crossed my arms, blinking slowly at him. "Well?" I repeated.

He pulled a chain from his belt, a little silver one. Half of it was concealed in his hand, so when he looked up at me for approval, I merely furrowed a brow.

"I can't see it, Beast Boy. Here." I took his hand and pried his fingers away from the chain. Still holding his hand, I gasped at the small chain inside.

A small, black raven hung at the end, wings spread wide and red eyes gleaming. _Are those rubies?_ I peered down at the little charm's gaze. Yes, they were rubies. The creature had an onyx body, I could tell by the way it's feather gleamed in the dim light of my room.

I had almost forgotton about Beast Boy. He let out a little cough and stared at his shoes again.

"You don't like it, do you?" he mumbled, taking his hand back and clutching the little raven tightly. His green eyes wavered with unwept tears, but he blinked and shut his eyes so that they couldn't escape.

_Oh, no. Don't get emotional on me. _I took his hand back and gave him a small smile. He looked back at me, eyes still wet.

"I love it, Beast Boy. I really do!" I opened his fingers and picked up the necklace, my eyes falling to the raven dangling at the end.

"Really?" Beast Boy's voice wavered in shock. He stared at me as I put on the necklace and let the raven dangle between my breasts.

"Yeah. Come in. Want some tea?" I squeezed his hand and pulled in him inside my room. I watched him look around uneasily.

"Nothing will bite you. Hard." I commented dryly. He looked at me nervously, obviously not knowing I had been joking.

"Just sit down." I sat on my bed, Beast Boy joining me. He looked around the room now, green eyes wide, before sprawling himself all over my bed. I felt myself growl, force of habit. Beast Boy quickly sat up and began to whistle some strange tune, badly I might add.

"So. Why did you get me this again?" I motioned to the raven necklace. Beast Boy laughed his girly laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well. I was thinking." _Wow. He was thinking. What an accomplishment._ I couldn't help the thought, and I grinned in response.

"And maybe you were thinking, too." Beast Boy added, catching my smile and misinterperanting. "We've been friends a long time. Right, Raven?" He looked over at me out of the corner of his eye.

_Alas, we have. How I wish we could be... What are you thinking, Raven? Get ahold of yourself. It's __**Beast Boy.**__ We don't like him, barely as a friend. Not anything more._

"Rae?" Beast Boy was facing me now, looking hurt. _He must have thought my silence meant no!_

"Yes, Beast Boy. We have been friends a long time." I repeated his words carefully, fingering my necklace and staring down at my lap.

"Well. I was thinking. How long is it going to be before you tell me that you like me?" Beast Boy was staring at his feet, too. "You know, as a friend." he added quickly, giving me a two-second glance before staring back down at his feet.

_As a friend? Of course, right. Friend. _Somehow the word didn't mean enough. I was very close to Beast Boy. Besides Starfire and occasionally Robin, Beast Boy was my best friend. Sure, me and Starfire had switched bodies. We were best friends now. And Robin and I had gotten...close...when Trigon threatened to destroy the world. But Beast Boy and I... there was just something there I couldn't put a finger on.

I remembered having a crush on Robin. He had seemed like the exact right boy for me ; mysterious, handsome, serious. A no-nonsense kinda guy. But over the years, Robin has kinda...drifted away. He and Starfire were very close now, and Robin was pretty much out of my life.

But Beast Boy...he was something special. True, we argued, but it was never real. Just the occasional tug-of-war with my cape or a toss into the air. I enjoyed being around him, no matter my dislike of admitting it.

"I like you, Beast Boy." I finally answered his plea. He stared up at me, a big, toothy grin on his face.

"Really?" he asked.

"And...I like you, Beast Boy. Really like you. Like...as Robin calls it...I like-like you." I blushed, pulling up my hood, and tapped my fingers together. I looked over at him from beneath my cape and hoped.

Beast Boy just stared at me, his face revealing nothing. _Oh, no. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way! How humiliating!_

"Oh." he said, looking at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry." I replied, standing up and quickly zooming towards the door.

"Wait, hold on, Rae!" Beast Boy stood, but I couldn't stand being around him right now. _I'm an idiot! How could I think he liked me?_

I whipped out of doorway, my eyes burning with tears, and I flew quickly down the hallway. _Don't follow me, don't follow me. Please don't follow me._

"Hold up, Rae!" I heared Beast Boy quickly running down the hallway after me. _Crap._

I quickly whipped around the corner and jumped through the ceiling. "Wait!" I heard Beast Boy behind me.

But I hovered up onto the roof. The sun was going down. I sighed out a shivery breath and crossed my legs, sitting down in midair. _How could I have been so stupid? Robin doesn't like me, and now Beast Boy doesn't like me! Oh..._

I put my head in my hands and felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Oh..." I mumbled.

"Raven?" That wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. I turned to see Robin looking at me in concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Robin." I turned away from him, quickly wiping my eyes. _Not you. Where's Beast Boy?_

"You don't look fine." Robin came over to me, his mask narrow in his knowing look. He put his hand on my shoulder. I felt myself shiver.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I told him, shrugging off his hand and turning away. I could almost hear him deflate. "Oh. Ok." He left, and I heard the door shut behind him.

I sat there alone for a few mintues, wiping my eyes.

Then I heard the door open. "Robin, I don't want to talk about it." I snapped, turning to give him a glare.

Beast Boy was there, eyes hurt. He had a black rose in his hand, and he was starting to walk over before he paused.

"I do, though." he replied, walking over again and putting his hand on my shoulder. But this time the shiver didn't come. It was more of a creeping warmth.

"Beast Boy, I-" Beast Boy turned me around to face him.

"I like-like you too." he teased, pulling me into a hug. I gasped and squeezed him tightly, my tears evaporated.

"Thanks." I replied, as he patted my back.

"Your welcome." he said, affectionatly punching my arm as he pulled away.

"Will you...kiss me, then?" I replied, grabbing his arm.

"Sure." he leaned in, stopping right near my lips. I leaned in to help him out...

_NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! _I quickly pulled away at the sound of the alarm. Robin was instantly on the roof.

"Trouble!" he cried, mask wide. "Cinderblock has broken into Pizza Takeout! We've got to go!" Then, the Boy Wonder was gone.

"Well, uh." Beast Boy flashed me a grin. I sighed. The moment was gone, and I would probably never get that kiss now.

"Nevermind." I replied, pulling away from Beast Boy and standing up. I pulled up my hood.

"Wait. Raven." I turned to meet Beast Boy's lips on mine. I kissed him back for about 30 seconds before I heard Robin coming up the stairs again. I quickly pushed Beast Boy off of me and turned to the door.

Robin burst through the door. "Come on! Now!" He looked from Beast Boy to me, furrowed a brow, and grinned. "What have you two been doing up here?"

I blushed as red as Robin's shirt. "Nothing," I replied, too loudly.

"Right." Robin smiled at me, looked over at Beast Boy, and flashed him a thumbs up. Then the Boy Wonder was gone again.

"Remind me to kill him later." I told Beast Boy, who nodded. Then we linked arms and went through the doorway. Cinderblock was going down for interrupting my time with Beast Boy.

--

**Reviews appreciated and needed! Thanks!**

Robin's Fan Girl


End file.
